1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless transmission, and more particularly, to tailoring wireless transmission strategies to user profiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of smart phones and other mobile devices is changing the landscape of user connectivity and data access from predominantly static users to a mix of static and mobile users. While significant advances have been made in wireless transmission strategies to meet the increased demand for capacity, such strategies primarily cater to static users. To cope with the growing heterogeneity in data access, it becomes important to identify and optimize strategies that can cater to users of various profiles so as to maximize system performance and more importantly improve users' quality of experience. Existing solutions have focused on optimizing the transmission strategy for a single user profile. There is no single solution that can cater effectively to a pool of heterogeneous user profiles.